F-25 Pacific Eagle
The F-25 Pacific Eagle is a fifth-generation Masoan fighter aircraft that utilizes fourth-generation stealth technology. It is an air dominance fighter, but is equipped for ground attack, electronic warfare and signals intelligence roles as well. The F-25 is a critical component of the Masoan Defence Force, specifically the MAF. Faced with a protracted development period, the prototype aircraft was designated YF-25 and as F/A-25 during the three years before formally entering Masoan Air Force service in May 2007 as the F-25. Lockheed Martin Aeronautics is the prime contractor and is responsible for the majority of the airframe, and weapon systems of the F-25. Along with Lockheed Martin, partner Boeing Integrated Defense Systems provides the wings, aft fuselage, avionics integration, and all of the pilot and maintenance training systems, while Masoan partner Aerotech Defence provided final design and construction. Development Production Procurement Proposed foreign sales Design Characteristics Avionics Armament Stealth Comparisons Operational history Naming Testing Recent developments Variants Operators Specifications (F-25 Pacific Eagle) General Characteristics *'Crew:' 1 *'Length:' 59 ft 1 in (18.00 m) *'Wingspan:' 42 ft 8 in (13.00 m) *'Height:' 16 ft 5 in (5.00 m) *'Wing area:' Classified (Estimated at approx. 78.04 m²) *'Airfoil:' NACA 64A?05.92 root, NACA 64A?04.29 tip *'Empty weight:' 31,200 lb (14,152.082 kg) *'Loaded weight:' 55,350 lb (25,106.34 kg) *'Max takeoff weight:' 79,366.41 lb (36,000 kg) *'Powerplant:' 2× modified Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 Pitch & Yaw "Thrust" vectoring turbofans, 35,000+ lb (156+ kN) each Performance *'Maximum speed:' ≈Mach 2+ (1,325+ mph, 2,132+ km/h) *'Cruise speed:' Mach 1.70 ( 1,294 mph, 2,083 km/h) supercruise at altitude *'Combat radius:' 410 nmi (471 mi, 759 km) *'Ferry range:' 2,000 mi (1,738 nmi, 3,219 km) *'Service ceiling:' 65,000 ft (19,812 m) *'Wing loading:' Classified (Estimated at approx. 322 kg/m²) *'Thrust/weight:' Classified (Estimated at approx. 1.26) *'Maximum ''g-load:' -3.5/+9.5 g Armament * '''Guns:' 1× 25 mm (0.98 in) GAU-22/A gatling gun in starboard wing root, 480 rounds * Hardpoints: 7 and two internal bays with a total capacity of 17,615 lb (7,990 kg), with provisions to carry combinations of: * Missiles ** AIM-120C AMRAAM ** AIM-9X Sidewinder ** AIM-132 ASRAAM P3I ** AGM-84 Harpoon Block II ** AGM-88E AARGM * Bombs ** Joint Direct Attack Munitions (JDAMs) ** Wind Corrected Munitions Dispensers (WCMDs) ** GBU-39 Small Diameter Bombs ** AGM-154 JSOW ** Paveway LGMs ** Mk 80 series GPBs ** CBU series cluster bombs :Note: It is estimated that the internal bays can carry about 2,000 lb (910 kg) worth of bombs, and/or missiles. Seven external hardpoints can be fitted to carry weapons or fuel tanks, each with a maximum capacity of about 3,571 lb (1,620 kg), while compromising, to a certain extent, the aircraft's stealth. Some armament is still largely classified. Aircraft in this size class since the F-105 Thunderchief have historically met a requirement of carrying maximum external payloads in the range of 14,000-15,000 lb with combat loads typically closer to 4,000-8,000 lb Avionics *'RWR (Radar warning receiver):' 250 nmi (463 km) or more *'Radar:' 125-150 miles (200-240 km) against 1 m² targets (estimated range) *'Countermeasures:' **AN/APX-76 or AN/APX-119 IFF interrogator **AN/ALQ-128 radar warning suite **ALQ-135 internal countermeasures system **AN/ALE-45 chaff/flare dispensers Category:Masoa Category:Military